Whispers that were
by MalevolenceCromwell
Summary: Draco never knew what real love was;not until he met Harry. The ministry has been searching for Harry thirteen and now that they've found him, some dark secrets of the past have come to light. Secrets that will change the wizarding world forever. Hp/Dm


A/n: I'm so sick of hearing stories were Petunia is always the bad woman and Lily is portrayed to be the martyr. I have yet to read one story where Petunia was a good person. So, I wrote my own. I hope you all enjoy this because it took me a month to write it!

Byron stared into the mirror at his appearance. His once pale skin was now tinted red with blood. His large emerald green eyes dilated as he took in his appearance. His usually disheveled jet black hair was now slick and dripping with blood and his oversized clothes hung limply against his tall muscular body. The clothes had absorbed so much blood that the sticky red liquid dripped from his sleeves like running water from a sink, and formed a large pool underneath his bare feet. He grinned, his long pointed canine coated in blood and bits of flesh stuck between his teeth. He looked like he felt inside. He felt like a monster. With a loud roar he smashed the mirror and whirled around to face the carcass laying in the porcelain tub in the center of the room.

The child who now lay there had been so beauty. Byron thought. Her long red hair cascaded down the end of the tub in a waterfall of red silk. She was about twelve or eleven, pale as death even when she had been alive and she had irresistible cherry lips which were now slit and bleeding. Her eyes had been the first thing to attract Byron. They were round, blue as the sky and. . . and . . . so damn innocent! She wasn't innocent though. Byron thought as he stroked her cheek. She had wanted him. Wanted him in ways that a child shouldn't want a man and because of that he had given her what she wanted.

Now she could be with him forever. She could be innocent forever. He let his hand fall down her cheek, past her torn out throat and rested it on her breastless chest. He would recreate her. He'd make her perfect. He sunk his hands into the thick red water and stuck them under her, gently lifting her into his arms weightlessly. Yes, she'd be perfect. He carried her to the bathroom door and into the next room that was connected to it. The large portraits that were framed in a circular row around the room smirked as Byron walked in. Byron paid the portraits no mind. They were blood thirsty evil creatures and he hated the way they mocked him. They were always watching, he couldn't move without being questioned or insulted by those sad excuses for imitations of human beings. If only he could remove them. He wished he knew the right spell to get rid of them but Red had put them there to watch him and he wouldn't incur Red's wrath upon himself. He wasn't brave or stupid enough to make Red mad.

"Your losing it, boy." The fat purple man in the portrait on the wall beside him said gruffly before he launched into a fit of coughs. The purple walrus-like man coughed so violently that his small, white toupe fell from his shiny bald head, his bushy, coarse mustache twitched as he tried to regain his composure. "A muggle girl this time, eh?"

"Shut up, Uncle Vernon!" Byron roared at the offending portrait. He didn't want to hear them right now, he had more important matters to attend too. He walked over to the glass coffin in the middle of the room and just as gently as he had lifted her from the tub, he placed her in the cushioned glass coffin. In the morning she'd be perfect. The portrait growled at him.

"I am NOT one of your muggle relatives, boy! It's about time you realize that, Potter. I am Edgar Moya!" The portrait spit venomously, glaring darkly at Byron, who in turn glared back. He would not be belittled by Harry Potter's other half. He was a Moya, one of the oldest pureblooded werewolf families in the world and he demanded to be treated with respect. He didn't care how Potter felt about him. He was still the boy's elder. Sometimes Byron could be a disrespectful fool and on those rare occasions he'd have to set the boy straight. Slowly Byron approached the portrait with a stoic look on his face but his eyes were glazed with abhor. Edgar, in all his twelve thousand years, had never seen someone stare him down with so much hate. Not even his victims had looked at him with so much hate, and it shook him to his core.

"Never call me that again." Byron seethed. The man in the portrait backed away from him in fear. Even if he was just a portrait, Byron could still do a lot of harm to him. The other portraits began to laugh in unison as Edgar began to cough yet again.

"Where is your . . . brother, Byron? Have you axed him yet?" An old woman with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes laughed at him. The clothes she wore were clearly from a Victorian age but Byron couldn't place who she was in his mind. Byron only hissed at her. How dare she ask him such a stupid question. He'd never hurt Harry. Not his beloved. No never. He loved Harry more than he loved life. Harry was his sun, the silver lining to his dark gray cloud and most of all Harry was his heart. He needed his brother to get up in the morning and to go calmly to bed at night. He remembered the time when he hadn't existed. The time when Harry had been lonely and abused. Byron had been inside. Watching, waiting, wanting to comfort his troubled brother and when he finally popped to life he hadn't hesitated to protect and care for his beloved brother.

He had gotten rid of all their enemies including Uncle Vernon. He had hoisted him up in the basement by his piggy feet and waited until the blood rushed to his head and finally killed him. He had delighted in his screams and he had been all the more happier when Harry had started to recover. Red hadn't liked that at all. If Harry was himself than it was harder to control him and Red was a control freak. Red was calmer now, ever since their Uncle Bobby had a talk with him. He didn't complain as much and for the most part he didn't try to control things. He had forgiven his other brother, afterall, they all had problems Red just accepted his problems.

"I would never hurt my brother you crazy, dirty whore." Byron said as he pulled his wand from his back pocket and cast a quick cleaning charm on himself. Taking a glance at his reflection on the glass coffin he walked out of the room. He'd return tomorrow to check on her but for the night he'd retire to his private rooms that were mirror linked to Harry's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Bobby lay in his king size bed with black satin sheets pulled around his waist to cover his swelling manhood. He exhaled and watched the swirling smoke seep from his thin pink lips and into the cool night's air. His deep, striking blue eyes landed on the naked, dancing woman in the center of the room. Her long blonde hair swung from side to side as she rocked her perfectly curved hips. He smirked as he watched his wife dance.

He groaned as she turned to face him, her dark brown eyes alive with mischief and a small smile playing on her beautiful red lips. She wasn't short but she wasn't unattractively tall either; Petal was the perfect hour glass shape and willowy height. Bobby examined his dancing lover. Her breasts were large and firm, her pale pink nipples swelled from all the attention but even with her clear arousal she continued to dance. Her flat belly expanded as she breathed in. Bobby took another puff of his cigar and placed it on the bedside table.

She bent low, revealing her damp vagina lips for Bobby's eyes. He groaned yet again, imagining sliding his length into that tight wetness. He slid his callous hands under the sheets to rest around his large, throbbing manhood. She winked at him seductively as she came back up. She brought two fingers to her full lips and sucked them into her wet, hot, mouth temptingly. Bobby grabbed his manhood firmly and began to jerk himself slowly. It wouldn't do to rush things. He wanted to make her scream and cry his name out to the stars as he fucked her mercilessly.

He had been so stressed lately what with the ministry's search for the convicted deatheaters and all. He had spent extra hours in his too small cubicle trying to alter his records to no avail, just so that he could have some more precious time with his family but soon he would have to face his past again and he desperately hoped that it wouldn't comeback on his family. He would have to be more careful now that the ministry was searching, he didn't know how much longer he'd go unnoticed. They were doing background checks for all the ministry workers and if they checked his blood they'd definitely know that he was not Bobby Miller but one of the deatheaters convicted for the aid of torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom and that his wife wasn't Deborah Miller but Petunia Evans, supposed squib. He had a plan for his family to get away if that every happened. They'd be so well hidden that not even the Dark Lord himself could find them let alone the Ministry of Magic.

It had been a long time since he had indulged himself in such pleasures with Petunia. Tonight was strictly for them. He wouldn't worry about anything else but his sweet petal for the moment.

"Yesss." he hissed in pleasure as he watched Petunia withdraw her fingers from her mouth and slowly encircled her swollen nipples with saliva. She moaned in delight, running her soft hand down her belly to cup her wet slit. She bit her lip seductively. Turning away from him, she walked over to the large turquoise vanity and propped herself up on it. She leaned her back against the cold glass of the mirror and began to rub herself as he watched, her brown eyes slid closed as she settled into pleasure. She was quite a sight to behold laying against the blue-green vanity, flushed with arousal and legs spread wide revealing her sex.

Bobby threw the covers off of himself and quickly walked over to her. He could stand her sweet torment no longer. Pressing her shoulders forcefully into the mirror, he positioned himself. "Oh God!" Petunia screamed as he shoved his length into her quivering channel. She panted in desire. She could feel him throbbing inside her. She bucked her hips to take more of him and Bobby chuckled. Without farther hesitation Bobby rolled his hips into Petunia loving the mewls and moans she made. He dug his fingers into her hips and began to piston brutally into her warmth. Petunia moaned and bucked like a wanton whore, she liked it when he was rough. The pure dominance he exuded was another to make her orgasm right then. The reminding bruises in the morning and the pleasant almost painful ache in her vagina. Oh, how she loved it. She arched and hissed as he thrust, barely able to contain herself.

"Bo' I want -"Petunia whispered through slightly parted lips. Bobby hushed her instantly. He already knew what she wanted. He grabbed her jaw roughly and pulled her mouth to his in a possessive kiss. She moaned loudly and submissively let him control the kiss. She whimpered he pulled his mouth away. "I've missed you." She murmured, grinding her hips against him in return to his thrusts. Bobby whispered incoherently into her throat. She tightened around him and he knew it would be over sooner than he thought. She ran her fingernails down his back, leaving thin trails of red in her path. She screamed at the feeling of being roughly thrust into. As far as Petunia was concerned, Bobby was a sex god. He always knew how she wanted it. He was like a skilled pianist, he knew just what keys to push and how to push them to create a symphony. She lost all train of thought when he began to suckle on the sensitive spot on her neck. He rocked his hips upwards causing his dick to rub against her clit every time he thrust.

Petunia stared into the crystal blue eyes of her red headed lover. She felt her orgasm building within her and she wrapped her slender arms around his neck as she rocked. Her ecstacy building higher and higher.

"I'm close. So close, Bo! '" Petunia whimpered into her husband's ear. Bobby only shushed her.

"Quiet, my love." He whispered against her lips, causing Petunia to shiver. "We wouldn't want any unplanned guests now would we." Petunia nodded.

Lately, the kids had been visiting more and more often during the middle of night, always around the time they wanted to make love.

It was like well planned sabotage. They knew exactly what time to kill the mood. Sometimes Byron and Henry would come by after fighting with each other to find a mediator for their battle and sometimes it was Harry who showed up for solace after his bad dreams, when Byron was nowhere to be found. Piper even bothered them sometimes. His quiet little daughter could be very talkative and even though it was past her bed time she would faithful come to there room every night looking for someone to read her little eight-year old tales to. Bobby would never complain out loud.

After all, he loved his children to much to consider them a burden. But sometimes they could be terrible cockblockers! It was nice to have a little time alone with Petunia for once. He treasured these moments with his wife.

Meanwhile, Red grinned at the picture in his hand. His long, curly, dark auburn hair in a state of disarray as he lay beside his little sister, Piper. It was a beautiful picture. He thought quietly. It was a picture of Lily Potter, the woman's red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and the hospital gown hung low from her body. She smiled warmly at him and held the crying baby in her arms upwards for the camera to see. She looked like the happy mother he had always pictured in his dreams. He turned the photo to the back and read the inscription:

TO: Aunt Petunia

Baby Harry!

Age: 1 day old

He raised an eyebrow at that. It was so cute. Disgusting almost.

"Where did you find this?" He turned to his sister. Piper only shrugged and adjusted her Oval-shaped glasses.

"In mum's private closet." Piper said softly. She crossed her purple Barney pajama clad legs and stared at her brother. "Rupert?" Red cringed at his first name. He hated being called Rupert. It was a stupid name. He turned the picture upside down and ignored her. Piper sighed. "Red?"

"Yes?" He answered curiously.

"Do you miss her?" Red wrinkled his nose at the question. How could he miss someone he didn't know. Sometimes at night, he'd find himself wondering what she was like and what it was like at her house but he always managed to push those sorrow causing thoughts away. Besides, Petunia was a good mother and Bobby was an ok dad. Even with all his problems Petunia had still loved him as a son. She had never given up on him which was more than he could have said for his real parents. He didn't blame them for what had happened to Harry on the night of Halloween 1981 but he wished that they would have searched a little harder for Harry, maybe if they had some of the awful things that had happened in their childhood could have been avoided. He was also slightly grate ful. If they had searched a little harder and Harry had actually gotten the childhood that he deserved than Red wouldn't have been created.

"I cannot miss someone I never knew." At that, Piper began to chew on her ruby red bottom lip and nodded, it was best to drop the question. She liked to ask questions about Red's feeling, sometimes he just seemed so closed off. It was good to know that he wasn't as cold as he pretended to be. With a small smile she bent over and hugged her brother. He stiffened considerably and awkwardly patted her back.

"I love you, Red." She whispered as she pulled her blue, periwinkle printed comforter over her body and lay back on her cotton, soft blue pillows. Red only smiled as he got off the bed and lay the picture on the whitewashed night stand.

"Go to sleep, Girly." She chuckled as he left the room. Piper closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about her big brother.

Petunia whistled as she fell from Bobby's shoulder onto the satiny bed, her beautiful body was covered in beads of sweat and her sexy, red lips were curved in a lazy smile. Bobby collapsed on top of her and instantly she wrapped her arms around his waist. He lay still on top of her catching his breath, his heart thumping loudly as if it would jump from his chest. They lay that way for several minutes, hearts beating with the same rhythm and Petunia listened quietly.

She had never felt so loved in her entire life. No one had ever loved her the way that R-Bobby did. She had been so lucky to find someone like him. Before they had met she had been a sad, neglected, demented little girl who had only wanted someone to love her; she had found that in R- Bobby. He had been like a charming prince, sweeping her off her feet and taking her away from her terrible life. She remembered when they had first met.

It was a sunny hot day and Petunia Evans had stationed herself high in an apple tree to watch over her little sister who was just below her whispering happily with her best friend, Severus Snape. Lily had just come home from her witchy school not more than four days ago and already Petunia had began to feel . . . unwanted by her parents. Now that there 'princess' was home she didn't exist. Petunia thought sadly. She had worked hard that school year. She had gotten all A+'s and her teachers had recommended her for the special achievements program that only the really, really, smart children got to attend; that wasn't good enough for her parents. They had spent an entire 10 months moping about Lily's absence, as if they didn't even have another daughter.

Sometimes she did complain to them about the way they made her feel but usually her father would brush her off, constantly saying that: "I love both my children the same." and would walk back into the kitchen to get more beer, her mother made her feel the worst. When ever she complained to her mother she was usually told that Lily was the youngest and she needed a little more attention than Petunia and that Petunia shouldn't be so selfish. Once her mother had even gone as far as to say that Petunia should try and be a better sister.

Once Lily had left the house in the dead of winter without a coat and their mother had blamed Petunia heatedly for letting Lily go outside alone and without a jumper. Rose Evans had forced her older daughter out into the cold weather with nothing but an apron on to carry Lily a warm coat to wear.

Petunia whimpered at the memory. Even their grandparents loved Lily more. They thought that Lily was the one destined for great things because she could do magic and because Horace fucking Evans her father. She had known for a very long time that Horace Evans wasn't her real father. Her real father was an amazing yet misunderstood wizard who she only knew by his first name which was Alphard. She found pictures of him in the locked safety box in the basement of their house. He was a tall, thin, pale man with long, curly, white-blonde hair that made him look a bit dark and scary. In every picture he was always dressed in dark clothing and in nearly every picture he was frowning, all but two.

The first was a picture of him and her mother, her mother lay in a hospital bed asleep while he sat in a rocking chair beside her bed holding a small pink bundle and smiling down at it lovingly. The second was a picture of Alphard sitting next to a basin, holding a small naked baby who Petunia recognized as herself, a towel was laid across his lap and water dripped down his arms but he was smiling like a Cheshire cat as he looked at the camera.

Of course pictures weren't the only reason she believed him to be her father. She had found hundreds of letters addressed to her from him that she had never laid eyes on before but never did they have his entire name. They always ended in: Love, Daddy or P.s. Don't believe Rose! Love, Alphard. They were heartfelt letters of how much he loved her and wanted to see her but there was a large time gap in the letters that made Petunia apprehensive. From the dates she could tell that they had started coming when she was about three but they had stopped coming when she was around seven years old. She was twelve now!

She had responded to one secretly but the mail carrier had returned it to their door and if Petunia hadn't stayed home from school that day her parents would have discovered what she was trying to do. She could only assume that he was dead or perhaps his feelings toward her had changed and so, with no more hope, she had burned the letter she had written to him. She didn't know what she had expected. Every time she needed somebody they were unavailable. Everyone in her life was unreliable!

She was frightened out of her thoughts when her sister laughed loudly. Severus Snape stood up and held his hand out to Lily politely. Petunia smiled. She liked Severus. She knew he liked her sister and Lily liked him as well but she also knew that it wasn't meant to be between them. She couldn't really explain how she knew but she just did. She wasn't worried about Lily when she was with Severus, she knew that he would protect her sister with his life but there friendship was so strong that it was vunerable and the day would come when their friendship would be tested and she hoped that they could survive it.

"Do you like Potter?"She heard Severus ask and she could here the insecurity in his voice. It was quite peculiar to hear the boy who usually spoke with such arrogance and self-worth, speak insecurely. She wonder who this Potter was.

"No, He's a real jerk! You should have told Hagrid that he tried to push you off the boat. Adults do listen you know." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest. Petunia sat back in the tree, she was going to be there for a few more minutes, When ever Lily got that look on her face, she was ready for an argument.

"I'm not a coward you know. I can handle myself" Severus said with amusement.

"I just don't want you to wait until he gets really bad and hurts you." Lily whispered They were silent for a moment.

"He'll realize that he can't hurt my feeling soon enough and then he'll leave me alone. Trust me, Lily."He whispered and Lily nodded. "Now, lets get you home." Petunia waited several minutes after they had left to climb out of the tree.

When she got home just fifteen minutes later she wasn't surprised to see Lily with wand in hand pointing it at the sofa, transfiguring it into a larger one. Upon noticing her arrival Lily turned and gave her sister a smug smile. Petunia only rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen feeling very angry at Lily for taunting her. Horace smiled slyly at Petunia and opened the back door. Petunia sighed and rolled her eyes again as she walked out the back door. Horace shut the door behind them.

"So, what can you tell me about the filthy little bastard?" Horace said. By filthy little bastard he was referring to Severus Snape who he didn't like for the simple fact that Severus spent too much time with Lily, causing Horace to be very suspicious of the boy's intentions..

"I didn't see them do anything but talk." Petunia said and immediately held out her hand seeking payment. She had spent two hours in a tree watching her sister for her paranoid stepfather. She wanted payment for those precious two hours of her life she had wasted. It was Horace's turn to sigh.

"How much do you want?"

"Ten pounds!" Petunia said happily. Horace sighed yet again and took out his wallet.

"Don't tell your mother about this!" He said handing her the money before walking quickly back into the house. Petunia followed him in. As she left the kitchen she noticed that Lily was no longer in the living room. She hoped that Lily was outside and not upstairs in the bedroom that they shared. Even from the corridor she could hear Lily casting spells.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She heard as she got closer to their bedroom. Pulling open the door she was shocked at what she saw. There standing in the middle of the room was her little sister waving her wand slowly through the air an object floating above. It wasn't the fact that her sister was doing magic outside of that witchy school that shocked her, it was the object flying over head. The little porcelain ballerina swayed through the air, the diamonds in her painted on hair glinted in the light of the sun. Petunia felt panic wrap itself around her heart, she had also found that in the safety box, with a poem inscripted on the underside of its base:

**My darling little girl**

**your like a precious pearl.**

**You make my world shine bright**

**with your impeccant light.**

**You're my little star.**

**Remember, Daddy loves you**

**wherever you are.**

It was a gift from her father -that her mother had never given her or wanted her to find out about- that she had kept under her bed so that Lily couldn't find it. It was obvious that her sister had search for it. Suddenly, the little ballerina lurched in the air and nearly fell to the ground. Petunia felt her face go red with anger.

"What are you doing with my stuff!" She yelled as she went over to her sister and tried to snatch the ballerina from the air but it was too high. She jumped again but the ballerina only seemed to get higher.

"Who gave this to you? That little pig down the street?"Lily laughed cruelly as she swished her wand again. "I know what I'm doing, Petunia. Just hold on and you can have the ugly little thing back!" Petunia felt tears prickle her eyes. She was never going to reach the ballerina before Lily broke it. She wouldn't cry for her sister. She told herself; if she let Lily know that she was getting to her the younger girl would never stop.

Just as Lily lowered her wand slightly the ballerina fell to the ground. The base shattered into a million little pieces along with one of the figurine's legs, a crack spread from the broken leg all the way up through the tutu and stopped at mid-bodice. Petunia burst into tears. It was like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on a million times. The ballerina was special. It had been the only reason she still had hope that she'd get away from the hell she lived in and now that hope was shattered on the floor. Petunia bent low on the floor and tried to pick up the shattered pieces but they were to sharp and they cut her fingers.

"Sorry." Lily whispered unconvincingly. Petunia looked up at her sister, her eyes ablaze with abhor. She felt something coursing through her veins and with a hate she didn't know she possessed, she began to scream.

"I hate you! You're an evil little. . . little. . . FREAK!" Petunia yelled at her sister. She felt something push from her body, uniting with the atmosphere and suddenly the windows shook and broke and her sister was throw down into the floor. The mirror on her night stand broke, the glass vials on Lily's desk broke as well. Petunia stared dumbfounded at her sister. Had she done that? She hadn't meant to!

She advanced on Lily with the intention of helping her sister up. She drew back as Lily began to cry. Then she heard a screech from the door.

"What have you done!" Rose Evans stood in the door way glaring at her older daughter. Horace rushed in to cuddle Lily. Petunia felt her heart break. They never did that when she was hurt. Her fingers were still bleeding and they stung with a dull pain but nobody was at her side. She stood there alone with her mother's shadow approaching. She took one look at Lily and hissed at Petunia.

"You like hitting people do you? Let's see how you like it!"Rose shouted. Petunia felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as her mother hit her in the chest, knocking her onto the floor, onto the broken pieces of her ballerina.

"Rose!" Horace looked at his wife in horror. Rose's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She spluttered for a moment before going to help her eldest daughter up. Petunia pulled away from her mother as if the contact burned. Before she even knew she was moving, she ran from the room, she could hear her mother shouting for her to come back but she wouldn't. She had been hit. By her own mother! She was so stupid! They showered Lily with attention, they loved her more than anything. Petunia felt utterly worthless as she continued to run.

She ran across the street and down the next block until she didn't know where she was. She looked down the alleyway that she had run into. It was to dark inside to see the other, if there was another side. She took a hazardous step forward, the alleyway became alive with a loud wheezing sound. In the darkness Petunia could make out two blue iris's looking at her. Before Petunia could even turn to run the thing flew out like a cloud of black fury and incased her. She felt cold settle around her and she fainted.

When she awoke, she was in a strange room. The room was full of pink plush teddy bears, cute little stuffed animals of assorted colors surrounded her bed which was also pink and fluffy. It was beautiful. Pink was Petunia's favorite color. She wondered who had put all that stuff in the room. She groaned as she remembered what had happened. That black creature had attacked her. She should have been dead. Did someone save her? Petunia wondered as she felt pain shoot through her head. Her ballerina. She began to cry yet again. She felt the back of her head, searching her hair for broken shards. There were none. Nothing left to hold on to.

She curled herself into a ball on the bed. Her parents didn't love her, some creature had attacked her and now she was stuck in a room somewhere. Her head popped up as she heard arguing outside of the door. Before she even had time to be afraid, two boys appeared in the doorway. The tallest one was well toned and lily white in complexion with red hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. He wore a black vest over a button-down white shirt and baggy, black dress pants. The second was about three- inches shorter than the first and he was plump with jet black hair but his eyes were as blue as the first boy's were. He wore black robes that concealed the rest of his body from view. Petunia gulped and held the fluffy pink cover close to her body. The shorter one sneered at her and began to speak.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rabastan Lestrange and this," He said proudly. Then he pointed at the boy standing beside him." fellow is my cohort and brother, Rodolphus. It is quite a pleasure to meet you, Petunia Faye." He approached the bed and held his hand out to her in greeting. Petunia shook his hand awkwardly.

"Hello. I'm Petunia Evans not Petunia Faye. I'm sorry but you have the wrong person and I should really be getting home." Petunia said quickly, bolting up from the bed. The taller boy, Rodolphus, pulled a wand from his robes and aimed it at her. Petunia was too scared to make a move. Rabastan chuckled and placed his hands on Petunia's shoulders, causing her to go totally still with fright. She felt like the rat who had been cornered by the snake. The corners of Rabastan' mouth curled into a smile.

"There is no rush to go home now is there, my love." He hissed hypnotizingly. Petunia shook her head and when he pressed his hands into her shoulders she flopped back down on the bed. She felt calm and oddly relaxed as she stared into his eyes. What was he doing to her.

"Put it away, Rodolphus. If you know what's good for you, you won't even think about hexing her again. The master would be most displeased." He said to Rodolphus. Petunia shook her head as the calm and relaxed feeling left her. His eyes were on her again. Petunia felt dizzy by his gaze. He curled a finger around her pointed chin, causing it to tingle from the touch.

"Tell me. How old are you?" He hissed again. Petunia didn't want to answer him, she didn't like the way he was staring at her. She tried to turn away from him but his grip on her chin only tightened. "Answer me." He hissed barely a whisper.

"I'm twelve. H-How old are you?" Petunia spoke drowsily. The fact that he was using magic on her registered in the back of her mind but she was powerless against him.

"I thought I told you not to touch her?" She heard a deep masculine voice from the door. Her vision began to swim and she briefly saw a patch of blonde hair and blue eyes before she passed out.

Until next Petunia . . .Evans. She heard a voice hiss in the back of her mind as she fell into darkness.

Petunia smiled at the memory. That had been the first time she ever met her husband.

She had not been in love with him immediately, she hadn't liked him at all when she had met him and sometime after that but after she got to no him and not just the Pureblood bullshit he spewed, she had found that she really liked him. As teenagers they had their ups and downs but they had always made their way through it. She was grateful that she had found him. He rolled off of her and lay down beside her. He gave her a quick kiss and whispered lovingly.

"I love you, Petal."

"I love you too." Petunia whispered to her husband as she felt sleep over take her. Life was beautiful.

A/n: This chapter was a lot shorter than I had hoped. Next chapter: Petunia talks about her husband and her past and Harry gets lost in Knockturn Alley with his best friend. I put this Harry/draco but I really don't know who I'll pair Harry with. What do you guys think?

Should I pair harry with Draco or:

Harry/Severus

Harry/Sirius

Harry/Fenrir or Harry/Ginny blahh!


End file.
